basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Indiana State Sycamores
The '''Indiana State Sycamores basketball team is the NCAA Division I men's basketball program of Indiana State University in Terre Haute, Indiana. They currently compete in the Missouri Valley Conference. The team last played in the NCAA Division I Men's Basketball Tournament in 2011. Their first season was 1896; making the Sycamores the oldest basketball team in the NCAA, along with Bucknell, Minnesota and Washington. The records from 1896-1899 no longer exist. The Sycamores boast of 2 College Player(s) of the Year; 14 All-Americans, 33 1,000-point scorers and 1,360+ victories. Their victory count places them in the Top 70 of all NCAA Division I programs.Winningest teams through 2008–09 In addition, the Sycamores have 23 Post-Season Appearances (7 NCAA, 2 NIT, 1 CBI, 12 NAIA and the 1936 Olympic Trials) with 5 National Championship Appearances (2 NCAA, 3 NAIA). Seven Sycamores were members of the 1951 Pan-American Games Gold Medal-winning team. The Sycamore's greatest season was 1978-79, when star Larry Bird led an undefeated team to the national title game versus the Magic Johnson-led Michigan State team; and ended the season as the NCAA Division I National Runner-Up with a record of 33–1. The Sycamores were the National Runner-Up in the College Division (now Div II) in 1968 and won the NAIA National Title in 1950, with NAIA Finals Appearances in 1946 and 1948 and NAIA National Semi-finals appearances in 1949 and 1953. Past coaches include the legendary John Wooden; fellow Purdue University star Dave Schellhase, Indiana-coaching legend Glenn M. Curtis and well-known college coaches such as Bob King, Royce Waltman, Tates Locke and Ron Greene. The Indiana State Sycamores men's basketball team play their home games at Hulman Center (10,200); and are coached by Greg Lansing. Div I NCAA Tournament Results The Sycamores have appeared in 3 NCAA Tournaments. Their combined record is 5–4. National Invitation Tournament Results The Sycamores have appeared in 4 NIT Tournaments. Their combined record is 1-2. CBI Tournament Results The Sycamores appeared in the 2010 CBI; facing the St. Louis University Billikens. Their record is 0-1. Div II NCAA Tournament Results The Sycamores have appeared in 3 NCAA Men's Division II Basketball Tournaments. Their combined record is 5-4. NAIA Tournament Results The Sycamores have appeared in the NAIA Men's Division I Basketball Tournament 12 times. (1942, 1943, 1946, 1948, 1949, 1950, 1952, 1953, 1954, 1959, 1962, 1963) The Sycamores combined NAIA Tournament record is 25-12. Indiana State is the only team to finish as the National Runner-Up in the NAIA and both the NCAA DI and DII tournaments. Olympic Trials Coach Wally Marks’ 1935–36 Sycamores from Indiana State University gained national attention when they participated in the first national post-season collegiate basketball tournament. The winning team would earn the right to name five players to represent the United States in the 1936 Olympic Games in Berlin, the first Games to feature the American sport of basketball. By earning the bid, the Sycamores joined a select group of college teams hand-picked by the Amateur Athletic Union, the U.S. governing organization. The Olympic team members were selected from the best AAU teams and winners of the national collegiate tournament conducted in eight regional districts. The Sycamores earned a bid by defeating every team on their schedule, including the 1935 national AAU champion Tulsa Diamond Oilers. Indiana State advanced to the district finals and were pitted against Coach Ray Meyer’s DePaul Blue Demons, at Chicago Stadium, DePaul’s home court. Despite vaulting to a 10–0 lead, maintaining a 16–10 halftime advantage and outscoring the hosts from the field, Marks’ cagers lost on a long shot in the waning moments of the game, 29–28. 1951 Pan American Games The 1949–50 squad won the NAIA 1950 National Championship. Subsequently, Coach John Longfellow and eight Sycamore players were invited to represent the United States in the inaugural (1951) Pan American Games, held in Buenos Aires, Argentina. Sycamores Roger Adkins, Dick Atha, Richard Babcock, Bob Gilbert, Tom Kern, Gene Lambdin, Ed Longfellow, and Cliff Murray represented the United States and Indiana State University. The United States defeated the national teams of Ecuador (74–32), Cuba (77–55), Panama (90–55) and Brazil (69–42) to reach the championship game against Argentina. The Americans defeated the hosts, (57–51), for the gold medal. USA Basketball In addition to the Olympic Trials and the 1951 Pan-American games; Larry Bird was a member of the 1992 Dream Team, as well as a member of the 1977 World University Games and 1978 World Invitational Tournament teams. Carl Nicks was a member of the 1979 Select Team. Memorable Seasons 1935-36 Indiana State Sycamores men's basketball team 1945-46 Indiana State Sycamores men's basketball team 1947–48 Indiana State Sycamores men's basketball team 1948–49 Indiana State Sycamores men's basketball team 1949-50 Indiana State Sycamores men's basketball team 1952–53 Indiana State Sycamores men's basketball team 1967–68 Indiana State Sycamores men's basketball team 1978–79 Indiana State Sycamores men's basketball team 1999-00 Indiana State Sycamores men's basketball team 2000–01 Indiana State Sycamores men's basketball team 2010-11 Indiana State Sycamores men's basketball team Arenas Year Home 1895-1928 Indiana State Normal School North Hall 1928-1962 Indiana State Teacher's College Gymnasium 1962-1973 Indiana State College Arena 1973–Present Hulman Center Player of the year National Awards National Player of the Year (2) *Duane Klueh - 1948 NAIB Player of the Year Helms Foundation *Larry Bird - 1979 Oscar Robertson Trophy (1) *Larry Bird - 1979 Naismith Award (1) *Larry Bird - 1979 John R. Wooden Award (1) *Larry Bird - 1979 Adolph Rupp Trophy (1) *Larry Bird - 1979 Eastman Award (1) *Larry Bird - 1979 Joe Lapchick Award (1) *Larry Bird - 1979 The Sporting News (1) *Larry Bird - 1979 Basketball Times (1) *Larry Bird - 1979 Basketball Weekly (1) *Larry Bird - 1979 Conference (6) *Roger Adkins - 1952 Indiana Collegiate Conference *Butch Wade - 1967 Indiana Collegiate Conference *Jerry Newsom - 1968 Indiana Collegiate Conference *Larry Bird - 1978 Missouri Valley Conference *Larry Bird - 1979 Missouri Valley Conference *Nate Green - 2000 Missouri Valley Conference National Tournament (3) *Duane Klueh - NAIA 1948 Most Valuable Player *Len Rzeszewski - NAIA 1950 Most Valuable Player *Jerry Newsom - NCAA Division II Men's Basketball Championship 1968 Most Valuable Player All-Century Team In 1899, basketball became a Sycamore tradition; in the first official game, State defeated the Terre Haute YMCA by a score of 20-17; in 1999, to recognize the first century of intercollegiate basketball, a panel selected the following All-Century Team. In addition, 'All-Decade' teams were selected for the following: *1910s-1920s, 1930s, 1940s, 1950s, 1960s, 1970s, 1980s, 1990s The rosters and more information can be found in the Winter 1999 (Volume 3, Number 1) issue of the 'Indiana State University Alumni Magazine. Indiana State's All-Century Team: |} http://www.indstate.edu/isumagazine/ All-Americans (14) CoSIDA Academic All-Americans (4) * Dan Bush (Second Team) 1972 * Mike Route (Third Team) 1976 * Greg Thomas (Second Team) 1993 * Matt Renn (Second Team) 2001 NCAA Post-Graduate Scholarship (2) * Dan Bush 1972 * Steve Reed 1981 All-Conference (31) Only players selected for the conference first team are displayed; for second team and honorable mention, please consult the Indiana State Men's basketball media guide at www.gosycamores.com All-Indiana Intercollegiate Conference (2) Year Player 1943 Bill Hitch 1946 Ed Lash All-Indiana Collegiate Conference (18) Year Player 1951 Dick Atha 1951 Cliff Murray 1952 Rodger Adkins (MVP) 1952 Sam Richardson 1952 Dick Atha 1953 Roger Adkins 1954 Joe Lee 1956 Sam Richardson 1958 Jim Bates 1961 Howard Dardeen 1962 Howard Dardeen 1964 Wayne Allison 1965 Butch Wade 1966 Jerry Newsom 1966 Butch Wade 1967 Jerry Newsom 1967 Butch Wade (MVP) 1968 Jerry Newsom (MVP) All-Midwestern Conference (3) Year Player 1971 George Pillow 1971 Bob Barker 1972 Dan Bush All-Missouri Valley Conference (8) Year Player 1978 Larry Bird (MVP) 1979 Larry Bird (MVP) 1979 Carl Nicks 1980 Carl Nicks 1985 John Sherman Williams 1986 John Sherman Williams 2000 Nate Green (MVP) 2001 Matt Renn Career Leaders Scoring 3-Pointers Rebounds Assists Steals Blocked Shots Coaching Leaders Years Coach (Alma Mater) Wins Losses Pct. 1955-1967 Duane Klueh (Indiana State) 182 122 .602 1997-2007 Royce Waltman (Slippery Rock) 134 164 .450 1938-1946 Glenn M. Curtis (Indiana State) 122 45 .724 1967-1974 Gordon B. Stauffer (Michigan State) 121 92 .568 1948-1954 John Longfellow (Manchester) 120 59 .670 1927-31, 33-38 Walter E. Marks (Chicago) 90 58 .608 1978-1982 Bill Hodges (Purdue / Marian) 67 48 .582 1975-1978 Bob King (Iowa) 61 24 .718 1918-1923 Birch Bayh (basketball coach) (Indiana State) 57 24 .640 1989-1994 Tates Locke (Ohio Wesleyan) 50 88 .411 1912-1917 Alfred F. Westphal (unknown) 47 23 .671 1946-1948 John Wooden (Purdue) 44 15 .746 2007-2010 Kevin McKenna (basketball) (Creighton) 43 52 .453 1982-1985 Dave Schellhase (Purdue) 37 48 .435 1924-27, 32-33 David Glascock (Wabash) 33 32 .508 2010-Pres., Greg Lansing (South Dakota) 20 13 .606 1896–Present ALL-TIME 1,368 1,162 .541 Leaders in BOLD Coach of the Year National *Bill Hodges - 1979 AP, UPI, The Sporting News Conference *Duane Klueh - 1959, 1963, 1966, 1967 Indiana Collegiate Conference: League Media and Coaches *Bill Hodges - 1979 Missouri Valley Conference: League Media and Coaches *Tates Locke - 1991 Missouri Valley Conference: League Media and Coaches *Royce Waltman - 2000 Missouri Valley Conference: League Media and Coaches *Kevin McKenna (basketball) - 2010 Missouri Valley Conference: CollegeInsider.com Sycamores in the Professional Leagues Sycamores in the NBA http://www.basketball-reference.com Thirteen former Sycamores have played in the NBA and it's predecessors, NBL and BAA. They are: *Dick Atha: 1955-56 - New York Knicks; 1957-1958 - Detroit Pistons *Ken Bannister: 1984-1986 - New York Knicks; 1987-1989 - Los Angeles Clippers *Larry Bird: 1979-1992 - Boston Celtics *George Chestnut: 1933-1937 - Indianapolis Kautskys *Rick Darnell: 1975-1976 - Virginia Squires *John Hazen: 1948-1949 - Boston Celtics *Harold "Stoops" Johnson: 1946-1947 - Detroit Falcons *Duane Klueh: 1949-1950 - Denver Nuggets; 1950-1951 - Fort Wayne Pistons *John Miklozek: 1936-1937 - Indianapolis Kautskys *Carl Nicks: 1980-1982 - Denver Nuggets, Utah Jazz; 1982-1983 - Cleveland Cavaliers *George Pearcy: 1946-1947 - Detroit Falcons *Henry Pearcy: 1946-1947 - Detroit Falcons *Bob Royer: 1949-1950 - Denver Nuggets Sycamores in other Professional Leagues * Keyln Block - Lausanne MB - Switzerland League A * Jim Cruse - Diadolle Asptt Dijon - France N3 * Amani Daanish - Salon Vilpas Vikings - Finland - 1st Division * Nate Green - Umana Reyer Venezia - Italy - Lega2 * Lamar Grimes - Al Jaysh Army SC - Qatar - D1 * Djibril Kante - Atenas Cordoba - Argentina - LigaA * Todd McCoy - Delaware Destroyers- USA EBA and NPBL * Gabriel Moore - Soba Dragons Rhoendorf - Germany - ProB * David Moss - Virtus Bologna - Italy - SerieA * Matt Renn - Valence Condom Castera RGB - France - N2 * Jayson Wells - Poltava-Basket Poltava - Ukraine - Superleague * Trent Wurtz - Christchurch Cougars - New Zealand - NBL Basketball Hall(s) of Fame Hall of Fame Sycamores Thirty-one former Sycamores players and coaches have been inducted into various Halls of Fame; they are: Basketball Hall of Fame (2) *John Wooden Player, 1961; Coach, 1973—The FIRST person to be inducted as Coach & Player. *Larry Bird Player, 1998 National Collegiate Basketball Hall of Fame (2) * John Wooden - 2006 (The Inaugural Class) * Larry Bird - 2009 Indiana Basketball Hall of Famehttp://hoopshall.com/ (30) NAIA Hall of Fame (4) * Duane Klueh - 1955 * Clemens 'Lenny' Rzewszewski - 1956 * John Longfellow - 1960 * John Wooden - 2009 Missouri Valley Conference Hall of Fame (3) * Larry Bird - 1997 * Duane Klueh - 2006 * John Wooden - 2009 Indiana State University Hall of Fame (31) Individuals Teams *'1978-79 Men's Basketball Team' (Inducted 1999) Larry Bird, Tom Crowder, Eric Curry, Alex Gilbert, Bob Heaton, Brad Miley, Carl Nicks, Rod McNelly, Rich Nemcek, Steve Reed, Bob Ritter, Leroy Staley, Scott Turner. Trainers: Bob Behnke, Rick Shaw. Head Coach: Bill Hodges. Assistant Coaches: Mel Daniels, Terry Thimlar. Graduate Assistant Coach: Danny King. *'1949-50 Men's Basketball Team' (Inducted 2000) Jim Berger, Richard Campbell, Dan Dimich, Bob Gilbert, Jim Hans, Buren Hooper, Max Hungerford, Bill Jagodzinski, Jerry Kunkel, Gene Lambdin, Ed Longfellow, Don McDonald, Dick Pattengale, Jim Powers, Jack Reece, Len Rzeszewski, John Scott, Clarence Walker. Managers: Stan Jacobs, John Sweet. Head Coach: John Longfellow. Assistant Coach: Max Andress. *'1967-68 Men's Basketball Team' (Inducted 2005) Daniel Chitwood, Michael Cooper, Ken Haas, Fred Hardman, Rodney Hervey, Steven Hollenbeck, Howard Humes, John McIntire, Richard Mason, Jerry Newsom, Gerald Novak, Mike Phillips, James Waldrip, Don Weirlich, Thomas Zellers. Head Coach: Gordon Stauffer. Assistant Coach: Melvin Garland. External Links *Official athletics site Category:NCAA Division I schools Category:Missouri Valley Conference members Category:Schools in Indiana